


Miguel Starts to Reel in the Prize

by scotgirl



Series: Miguel Alvarez Goes Fishing [6]
Category: Oz (Fandom), Oz (TV)
Genre: Adult Language, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 21:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scotgirl/pseuds/scotgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miguel Alvarez and Ryan O'Reily meet, and their conversation is enhanced by the presence of Cyril O'Reily, who really isn't very good keeping secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miguel Starts to Reel in the Prize

Finally. Most of the inmates were sitting in front of the televisions, Beecher front and center so he could show off his prodigious knowledge of inane trivia. Miguel didn't get the attraction of 'Up Your Ante.'. That English guy who hosted it was fucking annoying.

He tried to act nonchalant as he climbed the steps to the Pod that Ryan and Cyril O'Reily shared. When he reached the door, Ryan gestured for him to enter. "What's up, Alvarez? Do I look OK?". Ryan spun around so Miguel could get a 360 degree view. Shit, thought Miguel, I'll never live that down unless I think of a way to turn it around on Ryan. "You look almost as good as me, man, but you don't got the dark and handsome thing going. What's up, Cyril?" asked Miguel, turning his attention to Ryan's brain-damaged brother.

"Hi, Miguel," Cyril drawled in his unique way of speaking. "Look! Ryan gave me a new ball today. It doesn't bounce; you're supposed to kick it, but I'm not very good.". Cyril frowned to let the men know that his skills with the new ball were making him sad.

"Cyril man, that ball's called a hacky-sack. Kids in my 'hood growing up played with them all the time. You're right - it's hard to learn how to use one.". Miguel looked suspiciously at the hacky-sack, then at Ryan. "O'Reily, did you snag a lid from one of the Muslims to make this?"

"They have those things coming in from all over the State, Alvarez. Said's fan club sends them in droves. And I have a hard time finding shit in here for Cyril to play with."

Miguel unconsciously put his hand to his abs, in his signature gesture. "Let's talk. It's kind of important.". He cut his eyes to Cyril, who was trying to bounce the hacky-sack off the wall.

"Cyril stays, hermano, whether you fucking like it or not."

"Ryan, it's not nice to use that word to Miguel. You told me he's our friend and you like him. Right before he got here, you said - -"

"Yeah, little bro, I know what I said, OK.". Ryan turned a really attractive shade of red when he blushed, thought Miguel. That fair skin made it even more noticeable!

Miguel knew he didn't have much time to hook O'Reily. Soon, his presence here would be noted and that wouldn't be a good thing. "Listen, Ryan, I need something to do. The warden won't let me work right now, outside Em City, and I'm bored. Set me up with one of your plans so I can exercise my mind."

"What about your homies, Alvarez? Did big bad El Norte push you out into the cold?"

"Pretty fuckin much. The ones paying attention to me want to kill me. The rest could give a shit."

Cyril piped in to the conversation, unnerved by the threat. "Ryan! We can't let anything happen to Miguel! He's our friend, you said he is!"

"OK, *Miguel* if Cyril has your back, then I guess I do, too. Just don't put my brother in some fucking El Norte danger. And I'll find something for you to do that's more stimulating than wiping the tables in the quad. Talk to me tomorrow after I get done with breakfast. Now get the fuck out of my Pod!"

Shit, got that one played back to me, thought Miguel. As he turned to leave, Cyril stood up and gave him an awkward hug. It felt pretty good considering no one had hugged him in a long, long time. "Thanks, Cyril," he said, as he looked at the floor. "Later."

As Miguel maneuvered his way past Cyril, he brushed up against Ryan, chest to chest and hips to hips. To Miguel's surprise, Ryan stepped up to him and gave him a grind. Damn. The man was hard as a rock. He looked at Ryan, who licked his lips and grinned at Miguel, in that Ryan O'Reily, I'm-up-to-no-good, way. Miguel glanced at Cyril, but Ryan's brother was oblivious to the exchange. Miguel looked at Ryan and gave him a serious eye-fuck while backing slightly away. Then, he grabbed Ryan's crotch and gave it a squeeze.

"Mine's bigger," growled Miguel, as he exited the O'Reily's pod and sauntered away, putting on his best swagger.


End file.
